


Selfish, I know

by CamilleHale (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Boypussy, But Not Directed To Louis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, Harry Is Mean And Mentally Unstable, Harry Takes Advantage Of Louis' Vulnerability, Harry's A Psycho, In Case You Haven't Guessed It Yet, M/M, Narrator Is Not Clear, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, this is not a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: You remember I told you I could be really dark sometimes?" Harry kissed his belly again. "I want to control every single inch of you, make you completely dependant on me."Harry kissed him on the lips again, then kissed his crying eyes. "This is step one."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Selfish, I know

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: It happens to me sometimes people who just decide to skip the tags comment things like "this is so unhealthy, i hate Harry!!11!!!1!" Before you start reading a work, YOU READ THE TAGS. Don't come at me because of what I write. THIS IS NOT A MODEL OF RELATIONSHIP, NOR A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, AND HARRY'S AN ASSHOLE ON THIS, so please, lay off my back and just read if you like this type of thing.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy you read, I hope you like it.
> 
> Someone told me in the comments that I should tag this as underage:  
> -The work says "choose not to use archive warnings" so, you know, I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking any rules? I hope so at least because that's what I got after reading the rules.  
> -I couldn't find anywhere what kind of rules apply to underage. Legal age of consent for sex in my country is thirteen years old, and I couldn't find on the site anything that said "underage is when..." So, I'm not tagging it, but, guess you have another warning there.

Louis had been Harry’s best friend for as long as he could remember. They met outside the doctor’s office when they were 9 and 7, Louis had been playing with a truck and Harry, who had conveniently brought along his own truck toy, pushed his mobile towards Louis and struck up a conversation. To be the oldest, Louis sure was shy in comparison to Harry, who’s mom seemed… worried. He didn’t pay much attention to her and continued talking to Louis. They kept seeing each other at the doctor’s office, until Harry’s mom decided that Louis should start going to their house. Harry was really pleased.

A few years later he was old enough to understand that they had met at a Child’s Psychologist’s office. He was also old enough to notice Louis had stopped attending his meetings at age 15 whereas he kept having weekly meetings even now.

Now, at ages 16 and 18, Louis and Harry were inseparable. They loved each other, cared for each other and took care of each other. Harry knew Louis looked at him like his special little boy, even though now he was taller than him and physically broader.

The problem was Harry didn’t want him to look at him like a special little boy, because he had stopped seeing Louis as only a friend two years ago. He was only hoping Louis had gone through the same. He was planning on asking him to be more before he went to college in hopes he’d start a serious relationship with him and avoid getting involved with someone else while at campus. He didn’t want anyone else touching Louis.

He had successfully drawn people away from him for years, he wasn’t about to let all of his hard work get ruined because of a stupid inconvenience such as Louis going to college at a town two hours away, he was attending that same university in two years anyway. It helped lot at keeping people away the fact that Louis considered that to be his friend people had to go through “The Harry Filter” as he liked to call it, which meant that whoever wanted to spend time with Louis had to be on Harry’s good side.

That had never happened. And it probably never would.

He didn’t think anyone was worth his time, much less Louis’. They didn’t need anyone else, they were fine on their own, he couldn’t comprehend why Louis was obsessed with finding new friends. Everyone was useless anyway.

Now, they were both laying on Harry’s bed, watching some new series that Louis loved. He wasn’t really paying attention to it, only enough so that he could hold a conversation with Louis about it, he knew it was about some guy who became obsessed with a blonde stupid girl who in Harry’s opinion wasn’t even worth the effort, but that was everything he catched about the show, he didn’t even know the names. It was always like that, he’d never pay attention to the things they’d watch and then blame not knowing anything on bad memory. He never watched anything on tv, he’d much rather watch Louis while he was distracted so he could do it without the risk of getting caught. He was so pretty, and he was so glad he was the only one to ever have him like this. Soon, he’d be able to have him in every way possible, if everything went according to plan. Which brought him to.

“Lou, I need to talk to you about something.”

He sat up straight, facing Harry. They had been friends for ages, but lately Harry was getting more and more intense. It was kind of intimidating.

“You know you’re leaving for college in a few months, right?” Harry was fiddling with his hands, he nodded, then made himself clear vocally, since Harry was looking down. He could be so shy sometimes.

“There’s something I need to tell you before you leave.” Louis only nodded encouragingly, motioning for him to go on. “I want to be more than friends”

Louis eyes widened. _No_ . Harry, his _special little boy_ , had started seeing him as more than a friend, and just, no. Louis wanted to go to college and experience everything he wanted to originally live all through high school but found himself unable to given that he didn’t have any friends because apparently no one in this town liked him.

He did care if Harry approved of his friends, but after the tenth friend he had rejected he started looking for other friends without telling Harry. They had all ghosted him as well. Everyone here hated him except for Harry, and he didn’t want to loose his only friend.

“Haz, I… I don’t feel the same. I’m sorry.” Harry’s face fell a little. “I really don’t want to loose you, but if you need some time I’ll…”

“No, that’s okay. I get it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Let’s just go back to the show.”

“Are you sure Haz?”

Louis looked at him concerned, probably worried that Harry would get mad at him and push him away. He’d never do that, not to his beautiful little boobear.

“Of course I’m sure Lou. I just wanted to get it off my chest, you don’t need to want me back.” Harry went back to laying down. “Come on, let’s carry on watching this.”

Louis laid back against Harry, apparently calm, and Harry went back to staring at Louis’ pretty crotch.

He hated being mean to his little baby but sometimes he needed to in order to do what’s best for both him and Louis. It wouldn’t be the first time he did things without Louis necessarily being okay with it.

* * *

It happened right after the string of ridiculous people he had rejected to be with Louis, while he was going through Louis phone with his boy taking a shower, he found some texts with some people he had _never_ told Harry about. All of them were about hanging out, going to pubs (which Louis _knew_ Harry didn’t approve of, they weren’t appropriate for a princesses, such as Louis), about going for drinks. All of this people wanted to be Louis’ friends, and Harry wasn’t even sure what was Louis’ plan once he actually managed to have a friend other than him, how exactly he wanted to bring it up to him without having a big fight, because that was obviously impossible, and he refused to believe Louis could replace him with someone else. He was mad now, and Louis hadn’t actually started to hang out with this people, imagine if he _did, behind his back_. He wanted to punish Louis for his disobedience, though for now he decided to focus on the most prominent problem before handling Louis.

So, he threatened everyone Louis was talking to and told them that if he ever saw them with Louis they wouldn’t find their bodies. It helped enough and they all ghosted him. The same happened with another five people before Louis gave up. The best part was, after being rejected so much Louis wanted comfort, and, being mad, Harry made him beg.

“Haz! Please come home.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just… I feel bad. Please come home.”

“Mmmm. Dunno. Not really in the mood.”

Louis hated it when this happened, because he was put in a position where he had to beg Harry to go comfort him when most of the times Harry was happy to do it just because he liked it and he loved him. When this happened Louis usually ended up at Harry’s will because he was so sad and he really needed a hug. This wouldn’t happen if he had other friends but that was exactly why he was making this phone call.

“Haz, please come home. I’ll do anything.”

“Mmmmm, let me think… I want to buy you new clothes.” This wasn’t so bad Louis thought, he only had to let Harry spoil him the way he usually wanted to but wouldn’t be allowed to because Louis didn’t want Harry giving him things he could never afford on his own. “And I get to decide which of your old clothes you keep.” Louis’ breath stuck in his throat. “This deal will go on as long as we’re close to each other.”

Louis hesitated, but he was so sad. And he was leaving in a year, so he figured it couldn’t be so bad given Harry wouldn’t see him so often a year from now.

“Okay. Okay. Please. Just come home.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. Louis had been a really bad boy this past few weeks, not only had he gone behind his back about those losers, but he also had started wearing showy clothes, like some fucking cherry red spandex shorts that showed off his ass way too much, Harry was livid the second he saw them. No one was supposed to see Louis like that but _him_.

So he tried to figure out a plan to get Louis to stop wearing those clothes, and then Louis called in need. That was his chance.

“Haz… These clothes…”

They were shopping, and while he wasn’t buying anything really showy, he _was_ buying some clothes that showed off his body, like skin tight jeans. The fact that other people weren’t allowed to look at Louis didn’t mean he didn’t want to brag about his nice things.

“They look beautiful on you.” Harry smiled lightly.

“I’m not saying they don’t, it’s just… a lot, and they’re really expensive.”

“Boobear, if you’re with me you shouldn’t worry about money. You know I have plenty.”

“It’s just…”

“Lou.” Harry send him a warning glare. “This was our deal.” Louis nodded. “The first part at least.” They hadn’t gotten to Louis old closet yet, which was the part of the deal that Harry was the most excited for.

“You don’t really need these, now do you, Boobear?” Harry said, trying to hide the disdain in his voice while staring at the cherry red shorts. “You have plenty more appropriate summer clothes now don’t you?” He threw the shorts that had triggered all this onto the donation pile, which only grew larger.

“Harry, those are new!” Louis said with furrowed brow.

“As are all those multicolored short pants I bought you today. Those leave sweetie. I’m not discussing them.”

“As you’re not letting me discuss any item.” Louis muttered.

Harry smiled while he grabbed every single cloth Louis had in his closet and moved them towards the pile, “ _What was that sweetheart_?”

“Nothing Haz, I think you didn’t go through that pile.” Louis said, already regretting speaking even as low as he had. He just hated it when Harry got this controlling.

“Oh, you’re right!” Harry smiled and kept going through Louis’ clothes.

It was a week after Louis had rejected him, and even though Harry despised hurting his boobear, he really needed to make Louis be with him, even if he didn’t want it now, he’d realize later it was for the best.

He was staring at Louis’ while he was picking what to take with him to college, his ass in front of him, so beautiful it was actually making Harry hard just staring at it.

“Boobear.”

“Yes Haz?”

“Come sit here, please, I need to talk to you about something.”

Louis sat down next to him, and Harry knew Louis would be sad, angry, he’d feel betrayed, but it would all go away, and also, Harry had felt the exact same way when he saw those damn texts in Louis’ phone. He couldn’t stop thinking about them even if that had been quite a while ago. Harry put his hand over Louis knee when he sat down next to him. _He’d get over it and forgive him. Someday._

“You remember how I told you about me wanting to be more than friends?” Louis nodded. “Well, Boobear, we’re destined to be together, you just don’t know it yet, so I decided I’d make your choice easier.” Harry smiled and Louis looked scared. “You see, I know about your little condition,” Harry’s hand crawled up Louis leg, up until his thighs, close to his crotch. Louis paled. “And I know you never told anyone because you know people would look at you like a freak.” Harry’s hand was inching closer and closer to his crotch. “So, your choice is: You either become my loving, docile, sweet boyfriend and these little secret of yours stays right where it is,” He kissed his soft cheek, and then squeezed his face with his hand “or you can not be with me, and I tell everyone this, including your new college, and along with the info, I have some lovely pictures.” Louis was crying at this point. Harry pushed a bit of hair behind his ear. “What’s your choice, Darling?”

“How did you get the pictures? How do you know?” Louis was shocked. He had never told anyone. He couldn’t believe Harry was doing this. He cried harder.

“The pictures were pretty easy. You’re a heavy sleeper.” Harry smiled. “And I found out a year ago, because I brived your ex-psychologist to tell me why you attended meetings.” Harry tutted. “Not very professional, if you ask me, but helpful in my case.” He grabbed Louis’ chin. “You have to make a choice Boobear, I’m not a very patient man.”

“I don’t have a fucking choice Harry! If I don’t become your boyfriend you’ll ruin my fucking life.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis.

“The first thing we’ll work with is language.” Harry smiled again and squeezed Louis chin, his face was covered in tears by this point. “You can continue now. We’ll sleepover at mine today.”

Louis stood up, and kept crying silently while he resumed choosing.

Later that day, Louis and Harry were both going to sleep. Louis sat down on the bed and tried not to burst out crying again.

“Boobear.” Louis wanted to puke, Harry was calling him sweet names while doing this to him. “I want to see your body.”

“Use one of your fucking pictures.”

“I want to see it now, and my phone’s charging.”

Louis sighed, and started to take off his shirt, his pajama pants, but kept his boxers on. He turned towards Harry.

“No, no.” Harry shock his head. “I want to see _all_ of you.” Louis squeezed his eyes together, but took off his boxers anyway. “We’ll buy you more appropriate underwear later.” Louis’ body shook at the thought of what Harry considered more appropriate underwear.

“You’re so beautiful Princess, lay down on the middle of the bed so I can see you better.” Louis, obedient, did it. “Aren’t you just beautiful.” Louis trembled when Harry hovered over him, running his face through his whole body. He kissed his cheek, and then left a trail of kisses down his neck up to his chest. When his lips stopped at his tummy, leaving open mouthed kisses, Louis started worrying because the realization that he was actually enjoying this hit him, and no matter how much he tried to think about why he was in this situation, Harry was really fit, and that caused him to have mixed feelings, because Harry had practically forced him to this, but that sadly didn’t take away the reality that his body was having a great time.

“Princess, I really want to lick you out.” Louis’ heart stopped. “I just know you taste amazing, but I need to make sure of it. Please.”

No one had ever licked him out before. No one other than his mom and dad had ever known that he had a pussy. Louis had never told anyone, and now Harry had not only seen it, he also wanted to lick it.

Harry was already facing his lips, and Louis had the feeling that, even if he said no, he would still bury his face in his pussy.

“Do it.”

Harry buried his tongue between Louis’ lips and Louis let out a little moan, Harry’s tongue was warm, and it felt better than he could have ever imagined. Harry was licking and sucking at his pussy like a starved man, and he was getting wet, which he had never experienced up until now, feeling insecure about how to go with it, not wanting to ask his mom about it and not having female friends to talk about it. “You taste wonderful princess, I can’t believe I waited so long for this.” Harry used his hands to split his lips apart and blow air into his pussy, and Louis let out another moan only for Harry to suck his clit harshly and cause him to let out a pleasured moan.

“Do you think you can come princess?” Louis was lost while Harry went back to his tummy and started leaving open mouthed kisses and sucking and biting, letting Louis know that he was leaving a hickey on his tummy. Harry bit down hard. “I want an answer princess.”

“I-I think so, I’ve never done anything like this.” Harry smiled.

“I guess we’ll see then.” He went back to licking him and sucking, and Louis felt something hot build in his stomach along with the need to thrust forward, his hips moved a little which only made Harry suck harder and lick harder. Louis moaned again and felt a lot of pleasure along with his hole tightening around nothing. Harry had already pulled away from his pussy and spread his lips to see his hole. “I can’t wait to feel that around my dick.” He stroked Louis clit a little, making him whimper.

Harry moved to lay over the bed and Louis noticed his bulge, which was big. He couldn’t help but whimper a little at noticing it’s size and realizing that at some point that would be inside him. Harry smirked noticing him staring. “Don’t worry princess, you’ll get used to the size at some point.” Harry handled him and spooned him from behind, leaving his hand covering Louis’ crotch and his very noticeable hard-on against his bum. Louis coughed a little. “If you are bothered by my dick against you, you’re more than welcome to return the favor.”

“N-No, that’s okay. I just…”

“My hand’s going to stay there.” Harry stroked him again and Louis whimpered because he was really sensitive. “Goodnight Boobear.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

It was the day that Louis was visiting college to start moving his stuff before moving definitely and getting settled. Harry was sitting on his new bed, staring at him.

To everyone on the outside, it would have looked sweet that Harry wanted to accompany him to every single one of the visits, but Louis knew better, he knew Harry wasn’t there only because he wanted to spend time with him, Harry was there because he wanted to make sure Louis wasn’t making any new friends, much less flirting with someone. Harry wanted everyone in college to know Louis had a boyfriend, a seemingly loving, protective one.

And yes, Harry was loving and protective, but he was also possessive and controlling, he always made sure he approved of what Louis was wearing, he checked his phone everyday to make sure Louis wasn’t hiding anything from him, and he also made it clear in broad daylight that Louis was claimed, because his neck was most times more purple and blue than it was his skin tone. Louis kinda hated Harry, but he was the only person he would ever have, so he thought he should make most of it. Besides, Harry could easily be meaner if he wanted to.

“Sweetheart, come closer to me.”

Louis walked over to Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, and puckered his lips towards him, Louis obediently sat on his lap and kissed him while wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss and slowly moved his hands towards his ass to give it a squeeze. Louis already knew where this was going.

“Haz, someone could walk in, they could hear us.”

“So what? They already know you’re my boyfriend, it’s only normal that we have sex.” Harry started kissing his neck, probably searching for some blank space to leave a new mark, which was nearly impossible since he added a new mark everyday. “What’s going to happen when I come by and visit you every weekend?” Louis noted that Harry said _when,_ not _if._ Harry wasn’t going to let him be even when he was in college.

Harry started to push his hands into Louis’ pants, “Come on Princess, we’re gonna have to do it someday. It’s best if we leave it out of the way now.” Louis whined when Harry bit his neck while squeezing his asscheek harshly. He hadn’t realized he’d be into rough sex before, but Harry showed him that he actually loved it. He was already feeling wet.

That was his problem. Harry was an asshole, because he was controlling, and he loved to keep Louis on a short leash to make sure he didn’t wander far away from him.

_“You’re mine princess. You’ll always be. You just have to learn how to enjoy it now.”_

But he was so good. Especially with sex. He always wanted to have sex in some way, and Louis would deny it more often if it wasn’t because Harry was a fucking sex god. He hated Harry but he couldn’t stop his desire. And in his twisted, sick way, Harry could be sweet too.

_“Boobear you have to tell me when it hurts. I hate hurting you if it’s not punishment.”_

Louis took off his shirt and Harry started unbuttoning his pants, all while both of their mouths went back to each other. Once Louis’ was completely naked and Harry was shirtless with his dick outside his pants, Harry laid them both on the bed, covering Louis’ body with his own.

Harry also loved having sex with some kind of clothes on while Louis was completely naked. He didn’t say it out loud but he knew it was because it made him feel more dominant. He’d take what he was given, though. He was lucky Harry hadn’t spanked him here to remind him “who was in charge”.

“Can’t have anyone seeing how beautiful you are.” Harry said once he was completely draped over him. He felt Harry’s dick entering him, and moaned. “Yes Princess, moan. Be loud. Let everyone here know how well I’m fucking you.” Harry hadn’t even started yet and Louis was already moaning. He felt Harry pick up his pace and giving harsher thrusts. Louis moaned. “That’s it princess, make some noise for me, be my little loud whore. Come on.” Harry turned Louis around and put him on all fours, then gave a harsh thrust, right into his g-spot.

“Fuck, Haz, come on, keep going. Faster.”

“Beg.”

“Please Haz, please fuck me harder, please.”

Harry obliged and thrusted harder, Louis felt tears prickle his eyes at the pleasure. “Can you come for me princess? Come on, I know you can, you’re so good for me.” Harry moved his hand towards his front and started massaging his clit, which only made Louis moan louder than before. He felt really close.

It only took him a few more thrusts before he was tightening around Harry’s dick. And then he felt Harry’s cum inside of him.

Once he was done he draped himself over Louis, looking for a nap since he always wanted to nap with Louis under him, to make sure that he wouldn’t leave the bed when he was asleep.

He heard a knock on the door, and a soft voice coming from the other side, “Hey, are you done? Can I come in?” Harry covered Louis mouth before he could answer.

“Sure, come in.” Louis’ eyes widened. Harry smirked. A tiny boy, with soft features and a kind smile entered the room.

“Hi, I’m your roommate, my name’s Peter.”

“Come on baby, say hi.” Harry petted Louis’ face sweetly, but didn’t remove his body from his.

“Hi. I’m Louis and this is Harry, my boyfriend.” He didn’t look up, he knew his face was completely red. How was he supposed to dress if this guy was in the room?

“Hi Harry, hi Lou.” Harry growled and Louis rushed to say “I don’t really like it when people call me Lou, if that’s okay with you.” Harry nuzzled and kissed his cheek just to go back to his neck.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay, I understand why you wouldn’t like it.”

Louis smiled, and then Peter said, “Well, I have to go grab more boxes, it was nice to meet you!” The second Louis heard the door close, he started pushing Harry off of him.

“Come on Princess, why are you mad?”

“Fucking get off me” Louis kept pushing and Harry moved, knowing better than to piss off Louis specially since he had made him mad before and he had been asking for forgiveness for three days before Louis actually accepted his apologies. “Why would you let someone in while I was naked?”

Louis started getting dressed while Harry growled “You know I’d never let anyone see you naked Boobear, that’s meant only for me”

“Didn’t stop you from trying.” Louis turned around until he felt Harry’s arm circle his waist, and Harry’s lips kiss his neck.

“Come on baby, don’t be angry with me. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Louis turned around and grabbed Harry’s pouting face.

“I know.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s nose. “Because if you do I’ll whore myself out to the entire campus.” Harry scowled and squezzed Louis’ hips, then kissed him.

“You even think about cheating on me while you’re here I swear you’ll be facing _years_ of punishment, princess.” Louis knew Harry was serious, and he didn’t really want to “cheat” on Harry either, since he was content enough already and he resigned that he wouldn’t scape this situation, therefore, the best he could do was try and make his relationship with Harry as pleasant as possible for himself. He just wanted to make Harry upset because he was upset.

“You won’t be here anyway, so don’t test me.”

He shouldn’t have tested Harry though.

  
  


A few weeks later, they were back at college to finish moving and for Louis to stay finally stay there. He needed a breath from Harry, seriously.

Speak of the devil, Harry walked through the door carrying three boxes along with a bag he had been carrying all day claiming that it was a parting gift for Louis

Harry left the three boxes on the floor, and then walked over to Louis, squezzing his bum then pulling him in for a kiss. “Princess, I have a surprise for you, but first I’d like to get my own parting gift.” Harry kissed him again, then started pushing on Louis’ shoulders. Louis kneeled and Harry started unzipping his pants.

“Be slow princess, I don’t want you to choke. Not for now at least.” Harry pulled himself out of his boxers and Louis gulped once he realized that Harry’s size might feel great in his ass but it could probably be a totally different story on his mouth, he was huge, and Louis wasn't exactly sure how to fit his whole dick on his mouth because it was _so big_ and he had no idea how to work with that in his mouth.

Harry was staring at him, probably suspicious about how nervous he was. He felt hands petting his hair. "Take your time, sweetie. I know it can be a lot." Apparently Harry's attitude was different when it came to oral sex.

Louis opened his mouth and took as much as he could of Harry, then pressed his tongue against him. He honestly couldn't believe it felt as good as it did, Harry's dick tasted like skin (couldn't say he was expecting it to taste like candy) but it also had this rich smell, which he couldn't describe but was _awesome._ Then, he sucked hard, and felt something come off Harry's dick, precum, he thought and _that_ tasted weird, but he still liked it, it was salty but it wasn't bad. He found he was enjoying this, which pushed him to keep licking and sucking.

"Fuck baby, that's great." Harry put his hands behind Louis' head but didn't push. Louis kinda wanted him to.

He remembered reading somewhere that guys liked to have their balls played with so he moved his hand towards Harry's balls, and heard the longest moan he ever had coming from Harry at that time.

He also felt Harry grabbing his head and pushing him off his dick. "Where did you learn that?"

Louis couldn't tell if there was any accusation on his eyes. "Read it somewhere. Can I please continue?" Harry smiled from above. "Ask nicely and maybe I'll let you."

"Can I please continue sucking your dick?" Harry seemed to be expecting something else.

They had never talked about it (didn't talk about anything that involves their sex life very much, actually, which was wrong but he couldn't exactly say anything of what they did was morally _right_ either.). But Louis was suspicious about Harry having a particular kink, given that he wanted to control everything and everyone around him. Something in his gut pushed him to say “Please Daddy.”

Harry moaned and pushed Louis’ head towards his groin. “Fucking hell. You’re really good at this.” Louis kept sucking, until Harry said “I’m coming baby.”

Louis sucked harder, and then he felt cum hitting his throat. It tasted weird, but not necessarily bad, again.

Harry pulled him to his feet and kissed him. “You were great. Let’s go lay down.”

They laid down, and Louis took his chance. “Why do you think you are the way you are?”

“What?”

“Why do you think you love being in control and you hate people you don’t know being around you?”

“I don’t care if they’re around me I care if they’re around you.”

“Don’t avoid the question. Answer. Do you think it’s any kind of Daddy Issues?”

“Shouldn’t you be the one who has daddy issues? Your dad left you when you were little.”

“Harold. Answer.”

“I don’t think it’s daddy issues, I think it may have more to do with the fact that I was never stopped whenever I wanted something. I was pretty spoiled and continue to be today.”

“Tell me about it.” Harry squeezed his hips and bit his shoulder. “Why didn’t your mom ever say no?”

“I think she was afraid of my reaction.” Louis looked at him.

“Were you a violent kid?” Harry shock his head, his brow furrowed.

“No, I don’t think I was. I was just really dark sometimes. I think that’s why she sent me to a psychologist, she tried scolding me when I was a kid and it didn’t work out because I didn’t really care and kept doing whatever the hell I wanted.”

“Do you love your mom? I love mine.”

“I don’t dislike her, she’s nice. But I don’t think I love her, I just like her.”

“Do you feel different? Than everyone else I mean.”

“A bit. But I don’t really mind. I wanna give you your present.”

Louis stood up and Harry laid him down again. “Stay there honey.”

Harry walked over with his bag and then took out a box. He took something black out of it.

Louis’ eyes widened. His throat tightened.

“Is that a-” “A chastity belt.” Harry said, smiling.

"Harr-" "You'll use it when I'm not here, and when I come back I’ll take it off.”

“Why do I have to wear this?”

“I just have to make sure you’re being faithfull.”

“I can’t even masturbate with this shit on.”

“You’ll get your release once I’m back.” Harry kissed him as he started sliding the belt over Louis’ thighs. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.”

Louis turned his head around, not wanting to look at Harry in the eye.

“Sweetie, you have to be grateful I’m doing this and not something else.” Louis turned to look at him and furrowed his brow. Harry kissed his belly. _"_ You remember I told you I could be really dark sometimes?" Harry kissed his belly again. "I want to control every single inch of you, make you completely dependant on me."

Harry kissed him on the lips again, then kissed his crying eyes _. "This is step one."_

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat


End file.
